My Sweety Love
by Isis Gremory
Summary: El poder del amor es una cosa curiosa Hacer un hombre llorar, hacer a otro hombre cantar Cambiar un corazón a una pequeña paloma blanca Más que un sentimiento, que el poder del amor ella buscaba un amor que le correspondiera no uno que solo fuera ella quien lo diera todo, por eso huia de su lado por que ella queria mas y el no estaba dispuesto a dar mas


My Sweet Love

**Capitulo 1**

Sabia que sentirme simplemente triste y nostálgica no podía ayudarme a enfrentar el día a día, mas sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era pensar en sus brazos en los cuales había encontrado el perfecto lugar para refugiarse más sin embargo ahora se hallaba sola y sin su protección mientras sentía su ausencia como una fría daga que poco a poco iba hiriéndola y envenenándole haciendo que su alma clamara por venganza haciéndola recordar que todo lo que había vivido en sus brazos no era más que una ilusión, ‹‹una dulce ilusión›› se repitió ella mientras sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con hacerse presentes, lagrimas que el pagaría y muy caro se dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y maleta y se dirigía con paso decidido a la puerta abriéndola, haciendo que el frio viento golpeara su rostro borrando las lágrimas de su rostro y disipando cualquier duda de su partida, ahora solo lo único que tenía era su maleta y los dolorosos recuerdos que la ayudarían a borrarlo y desterrarlo de su corazón. —Misa es hora —se dijo mientras las farolas de la solitaria calle iluminaban sus pasos y caminaba al fututo dejando el pasado atrás. Mientras caminaba por la solitaria calle alumbrada únicamente por las farolas en lo único que pensaba era en el aun a pesar de saberse usada su maldito cerebro y corazón peleaban por el mientras su cerebro le decía que el marcharse era lo correcto su corazón le hacía recordar toda lo vivido en su brazos — ¡Maldito Corazón! — exclamo mientras soltaba su maleta y se abraza en busca de consuelo y determinación no podía darse el lujo de flaquear y regresar más una voz en su interior la cuestiono ‹‹¿Estas segura que esta vez no flaquearas cuando el vuelva a buscarte? ›› le escucho decirle su voz interior haciéndola temblar ‹‹ ¿Estas segura de no caer otra vez ante su toque? ›› escucho como se burlaba de ella su voz mientras a su mente venían imágenes del pasado, imágenes de ella misma diciendo adiós y a los pocos días volver cuando el había ido a buscarle para después yacer con el bajo las sabanas

— ¡NO JAMAS! Esta vez me iré y el jamás me encontrara —le dijo a su voz interna la cual solo rio haciéndose que se odiase más aun por ser tan débil y tonta.

Cuando le fue notificado a Watari que Matsuda seria retirado como su compañero, no pudo evitar levantar las manos al aire, claro que no lo hizo en presencia del comándate Soichiro, ya que el jamás admitiría que desde un principio había rechazado la idea de tener a un novato como compañero el cual en vez de ayudarlo a resolver los casos le había dado más problemas al tener que fungir como su mentor. Mas sin embargo su dicha fue poca cuando el comandante Soichiro le habia presentado a su nuevo compañero haciendo que Watari inmediatamente quisiera a Matsuda su antiguo compañero detective de regreso

—Watari te presento a tu nuevo compañero —le habia dicho el comandate Soichiro al presentarle a un chico delgado de cabello negro que parecía todo menos un detective de homicidios , pero lo que más le llamaba la atención del chico era su palidez y ojeras al extremo pero lo más llamativo era que el chico ingería azúcar como si su vida dependiera de ello

— ¿Así que como te llamas chico? —le pregunto — Soy L —fue lo único que respondió haciendo que el veterano detective casi se ahora al tragarse un montón de blasfemias que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

Misa no recordaba nada de lo que le había ocurrido, salvo unos ojos negros enmarcados por unas ojeras muy marcadas, y una voz suave que la tranquilizaba diciéndole que pronto llegaría la ayuda "¿Ayuda? ¿Y de qué clase de ayuda se refería? "empezó a pensar haciendo que su cabeza empezara a latirle haciendo que interrumpiera sus pensamientos y de la manera más dolorosa haciéndola emitir un fuerte gemido de dolor atrayendo de inmediato la atención de una joven enfermera, la cual le administraba un medicamento vía intravenosa el cual empezaba a devolverla a un hoyo negro al cual no quería regresar

—¡Por favor no me envié de nuevo a ese lugar oscuro! — dijo de pronto haciendo que la enfermera se le quedara viendo extrañada

—No tienes nada por qué preocuparte ya hemos notificado de tu estado a la persona indicada en tu tarjeta —escucho a la enfermera mientras trataba de estar todavía despierta

— ¡No a él no! — logro susurrar bajo pero sin éxito ya que la enfermera ya había abandonado la habitación mientras ella terminaba de ser abrazada por la oscuridad de la inconciencia

—¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? — le decía Watari a su nuevo compañero

—Que la persona a la que rescataríamos seria ella nada más y nada menos que… — sin embargo no termino la frase ya que se dio cuenta que su compañero no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención

—Enserio nada te llama la atención que no sea el trabajo ¿verdad? — se quejó el veterano detective haciendo que por fin su joven compañero le prestara un poco de atención que a diferencia de Matsuda lo estresaba ya que no hablaba casi y si hablaba era para hablar del trabajo o pedirle que le comprara dulces y mas dulces

— ¿Que decías de Misa Amane? — le dijo de pronto haciendo que Watari abriera su boca admirado

— ¿Sabes quién es ella?

—Claro que se quién es ella todo mundo sabe quién es Misa Amane, lo que me llama la atención es el hecho de que anduviera sola y sin guardaespaldas con maleta en mano y sin tarjetas de crédito y solo 30 dólares de efectivo en su billetera — reflexionaba el joven detective.

Ligh estaba por demás molesto ya que era su quinto intento y simplemente no conectaban las llamadas al celular de Misa -¡Diablos! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? - espetaba furioso mientras colgaba el teléfono

—A buena hora se le ocurre desaparecer a Misa —Rumiaba Ligh mientras tomaba su saco que estaba colocada en el respaldo de su silla dirigiéndose hacia fuera de su oficina en el distrito norte —Pero no me echarás a perder este trabajo Misa - dijo para sí mientras tomaba su celular que empezaba a sonar

—Yagami al habla — se esforzó por suavizar su voz para que no se notara su enfado y escuchaba atento a la persona al otro lado de la línea la cual no le daba buenas noticias haciéndolo golpear la pared de furia y frustración su plan de trabajo seria pospuesto

—Parece ser que siempre si lograste joderme la noche Misa— dijo furioso mientras se acomodaba su traje y corbata, claro que iría a verla al fin y al cabo era su prometida no

Watari estaba tomando su segundo cafe cuando le vio llegar  
al área de recepción y hablarle — Ligh— le llamo llamando su atención  
-¿Es un error verdad? ¿No puede ser Misa la persona atacada esta noche? - le pregunto Ligh profundamente preocupado al veterano detective

— si lo es hijo — fue su respuesta —Pero ella esta bien gracias a Dios llegamos a tiempo mi compañero y yo — esto último no llego a los oídos de Ligh Yagami ya que habia enfilado sus pasos hacia una de las enfermeras a preguntar por habitación de Misa

—Si este es su habitación —señalo la enfermera la puerta por la que acababa de salir

— sin embargo le acabo de administrar un tranquilizante y esta durmiendo — esto último lo dijo viendo a Ligh de forma coqueta haciendo que este le sonriera de lado, "tal vez un poco de diversión no estuviera mal ya que Misa estaba descansando" pensó

—¿Así que tú eres el brillante hijo del comandante Soichiro del distrito Sur? - escucho una voz atras de el haciendo que se perdiera el encanto entre la enfermera y el

—Si soy yo — respondió volteando y encarando al dueño de la voz - ¿Y tú eres?

—Soy L el compañero de Watari — contesto el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña salita de espera donde se sentó de manera peculiar a comer un pedazo de pastel, haciendo que Ligh le siguiera con la mirada antes de entrar en la habitación de Misa


End file.
